The Impossible 13th
by BaileyEsque
Summary: Meet Arabella Stapleton, a lonely 17-year-old living in an all-girls orphanage, located in the tiny coastal town of Edgewater. And, well, you already know the Doctor. But not this one; the Doctor should have been dead at the end of his twelfth regeneration. But something inexplicable happened...he regenerated again. He is the Impossible 13th.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there :) So this is my second fan fiction. I hope you like it! **

**Meet Arabella Stapleton, a lonely 17-year-old living in an all-girls orphanage, located in the tiny coastal town of Edgewater, USA. One dull morning, she finds herself stuck in the middle of a very alien problem. And you know that whenever an alien situation arises, the Doctor is never too far away. But that's just the thing. The Doctor should have, well, he should've ****_died. _****But instead, something very surprising happened: he regenerated. He is the Impossible 13th.**

* * *

I awoke to the warm, buttery sunshine against my face and neck. For a while, I was blissfully unaware of where I was, why I was there, and who was there with me. And then it hits me like a ton of bricks. No, bricks isn't the right word. It was more like, like...like _cinderblocks_ . Yes, like being pummeled by a million cinderblocks. And excuse me for being overdramatic, but it really felt like that.

I sat up reluctantly in my squeaky little excuse for a bed. It was more like a cot than a bed, really. I stared dazedly out of the window for a minute or two, fantasizing about what it would be like to be out of here, living my own life. About meeting people who weren't dark and depressing and emotionally unstable. I suppose the only good thing that came out of living in the orphanage was that I had my own little cell. It's not really even designed for someone to be living in. It probably used to be a janitorial closet or something, but they assigned it to me due to overcrowding, making it cramped and dingy. The actual dormitories probably had better beds and night stands and dressers.

But at least I had my privacy.

* * *

After dressing myself in the old tattered uniform, I made my way downstairs into the mess hall for attendance and breakfast. Yes, I know, _attendance. _Ms. Aluben must've thought she was running a boot camp or something, but no. She ran a dinky orphanage in the run-down part of Edgewater.

I took a seat near the front of the room, staring at the floor absentmindedly.

"Ok, _children,_" Ms. Aluben spat, "sit quietly so I can check attendance. And no _funny business. _Keep your mouths shut."

No one was really scared of her threats anymore. And for those of us who had been here for many years, like me, had learned to turn her out completely.

She began prattling off names. I zoned out until she called my name.

"Stapleton, Arabella." she said monotonously.

"Present." I replied, matching her tone.

She continued calling out names, and I let my attention refocus onto the floor.

"Taylor, Em-" she stopped mid-word. I looked up to see what the problem was, expecting it to be a girl causing some "funny business". But instead I saw Ms. Aluben looking up at the ceiling in alarm. Suddenly, the ceiling began shaking violently, dusk cascading down. A few girls began coughing.

"Out, out, out. Everyone go!" Ms. Aluben commanded briskly, voice frantic. She kept looking up at the ceiling, as though she was expecting something. Her thin, tight lips were mouthing words that I couldn't distinguish. It was almost as if she were speaking in a different language.

"I said _out!_" she yelled, eyes full of terror. Everyone began rushing out of the mess hall, voices rising. I got pushed behind by the struggling crowd. I tried to shove back through them, but tripped and landed back on the floor, girls trampling me. When I picked myself back up, the crowd had gone. Ms. Aluben was right behind them, and she shut the door tightly behind her without even a backwards glance. My mouth dropped open. Had I just been abandoned in a collapsing room? I began to run across the room to the door, and the ceiling shuddered convulsively. Before I knew it, a large chunk of the stone ceiling tumbled down. I shrieked and darted out of the way. The stone got caught on a piece of my raggedy uniform, bringing me down to the unforgiving stony floor with a painful thud. I rolled away from the stone, getting on my hands and knees. The building was swaying and the ceiling was crumbling. I began crawling towards the door quickly, breathing heavily as I went. Suddenly, the ceiling began to quake even more violently. I heard an echoing crack as another chunk of stone tumbled down from the ceiling. I didn't have time to react or move out of the way, and was pinned down. I sprawled out flat across the floor, frantically gasping for air. All of the oxygen had been forced out of my lungs, and I was gasping like a fish out of water. I felt paralyzed. The blow from the stone must have injured my spine. I was numb and couldn't move a single muscle.

My vision was beginning to fade in and out. Everything was in slow motion. It was so...so...so _unreal._ Was this death? It suddenly struck me that yes, I was dying. This was the end.

Not that I had anything much to live for. Live in an orphanage until I was a legal adult. And then what? Where would I live? What would I do? I would know nobody. I would be unintelligent and socially diseased.

I could feel myself slipping away. My vision blurred around the edges. Bits of ceiling tumbled down around me, their vibrations echoing painfully in my head.

The last thing I remember was a very odd noise, sort of like a wheezing, groaning sound. Then, a very peculiar blue box began to materialize before me. I remember thinking, _yes, I must be dying. I just saw a blue box appear out of thin air in front of me. This is insane. _

Out of the blue box emerged a lean, handsome man. He clicked his tongue at me.

"Looks like you've got yourself in quite a bit of a fix," he said, his British accent echoing distortedly. He took a few steps out towards me, and then I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it was so short! So, my computer crashed when I was half way done with the chapter. I restarted it, and then my browser stopped working and I had to do it ****_again. _****So now I had to do it for a third time, and it's the middle of the night. I'm tired, haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :) xx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Here's chapter two :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for characters from my own imagination and the idea of the 13th Doctor. **

* * *

I woke with a start, gasping. But I wasn't in my cot. I was on the floor. But where? And how?

I sat upright so quickly that it made my head spin. _I can move... _it suddenly occurred to me. Had I not just been paralyzed, pinned under concrete? Where was I? Some kind of odd purgatory?

I stood up hesitantly, taking in my surroundings. I was in a very large, spacious room. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. In the center was a large, metal console. I approached it cautiously. It was covered in buttons, levers, and handles. There were even a few screens. I slowly ran my fingers along the cold metallic surface, when a sudden voice startled me.

"Oi there, careful what you touch!" said a velvety male voice. He spoke in a British accent. Stunned, it took me a few seconds before I was able to speak.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned, heart racing a thousand miles a minute. I suddenly realized that this was the same man who stepped out of the blue box.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied simply.

"Doctor?" I murmured. "Doctor who?"

He smiled at me, his teeth a brilliant shade of white.

"Just the Doctor. Nothing else." he replied.

"Okay, _Doctor,_" I continued, "where am I?"

"The Tardis." he answered.

"The _what?_" I asked.

"Tardis. Time and relative dimension in space."

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard of." I scoff. "What's a Tardis?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the room gave a shudder.

_Not this again, _I groaned inwardly. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Odd..." he said to himself. I looked at him skeptically.

"What is going on here?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"No time to explain," he answered casually, "but I've got something to handle. Care to tag along?"

"Care to tag along?" I sputtered. "What kind of question is that?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" he inquired.

"Yes," I replied hesitantly. "I mean, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Brilliant." he smiled brightly. "Cheerio, then. Let's go!"

He ran past me, up to two small wooden doors.

"Well come on!" he said eagerly. I hurried up beside him. He pushed the doors open. Somehow, we were out on a random sidewalk. We stepped outside of the "Tardis". When I turned back to look at it, I saw only a little blue Police Box. The same box, actually, that appeared before me when I was in the mess hall.

"But...but..." I stammered. The box was rather small, but the inside...

I ran back in through the doors. Had I gone crazy? The inside was humongous. But the outside was much, much smaller. I ran back out through the doors and circled the entire police box. Impossible.

"Doctor," I panted, "this makes zero percent sense. The, the Tardis. It's big-"

"Bigger on the inside, yes I am fully aware of that." he cut me off. "Now can we go? There are humans to be saved and aliens to be fought." At that, he began walking away. I sped walked up beside him.

"Aliens..." I murmured. "we're going to fight _aliens._"

"You don't have to come, you know," he reminded me, his warm brown eyes meeting my green ones. I looked away quickly.

"No, I want to come." I said quickly. "It's just that this is...weird. For me."

"There's a lot more out there than you think," he told me.

"Okay," I nodded, though I felt the skepticism on my face.

"And you're sure you want to come," he said again.

"Yeah," I answered slowly, " I'm just...processing this. A lot has happened in the past...however long ago."

"You were only out for a little while, long enough for the nanogenes to finish up." he told me causally.

"Nano-_what's_?" I asked, extremely confused by his alien speak.

"I'll explain to you afterwards," he replied, for what seemed like the millionth time, "what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," came my instant response. He gave me a look, so I said, "Arabella. Arabella Stapleton."

"Alright, _Arabella_," he said, emphasizing my name, "let's go."

* * *

Half of the orphanage building was collapsed, with the other half on the verge of destruction. People were screaming and trampling each other, running wildly through the streets. A small gasp escaped my lips. Hovering and flying around in the air were these strange, robot-like creatures that kind of looked like...like salt and pepper shakers.

"Daleks," the Doctor observed casually. I looked up at the Daleks, then at the Doctor. Then back up at the Daleks, and then back to him. He was oddly calm.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" they were commanding in their robotic voices. Lasers were shooting from all different directions, and more people screamed.

"Doctor," I said frantically, "let's go. Please,"

"Oh," he said, "right then. Cheerio!" his voice was oddly cheery, especially considering the circumstances.

I rolled my eyes and followed closely behind him. We entered the now-vacant orphanage. There was Ms. Aluben, standing alone in the lobby. Rage suddenly burned in my mind. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Hello there!" the Doctor said brightly. He rocked slightly on his heels.

Ms. Aluben whipped her head around to face us. Her face expressed confusion as she saw me.

"Arabella? How-but I...?" she bumbled, tripping over her own words. Then she looked at the man standing beside me. She tipped her head to the side, as if trying to understand him. After a moment of confused silence, something seemed to click in her mind. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Doctor," she spat, face turning from surprised to furious.

"Always nice to see you, Nebula."

"But she's Ms. Aluben..." I interject, feeling lost again. _Hold on, _I thought, _something's going on here. _

My brain tried desperately to make the connection. _Aluben, Nebula. _They bear a striking resemblance in sound. _Aluben, Nebula. Aluben, Nebula. Aluben...Nebula! _That was just it! Aluben is Nebula...

Just backwards.

"So Ms. Aluben is an alien." I said, trying to keep my calm. "The sour old woman I've known for the past eight years of my life...is an _alien._" I felt her eyes blaring at me when I described her as sour.

"Care to explain why the Daleks are attacking, Nebula?" the Doctor questioned nonchalantly, ignoring my sudden revelation.

"I might have blown up a few of their ships." she answered, mimicking his calm, nonchalant attitude. She held herself in a very dignified manner.

The Doctor groaned and did a face palm.

"Nebula, Nebula, Nebula. Now why exactly," he paused, "would you go disturbing the Daleks?" He sounded like a parent scolding their child.

"They attacked my home. I had no other choice." she told him, voice faltering slightly. It was weird to see this side of her.

"That was _years_ ago," the Doctor told her, stretching out the word 'years'.

"Yes, but I was unable to do anything about it then. As soon as I was old enough, I went out to gain my vengeance. I destroyed only a few ships, and then fled to this poor excuse for a planet," I glared at her as she said that, "and it took them until now to find me. Not too bright, the Daleks are. And useless for anything but destruction." she concluded.

The Doctor suddenly looked both sad and angry. "The Daleks are not _useless, _Nebula." he said, voice agitated, "Nine _hundred _years of time and space and I'd never met anyone who wasn't important." Their eyes locked intensely.

I looked at him, shocked. _Nine hundred years? _I mouthed in disbelief. The Doctor looked at me as if to say, "I'll explain later". Again.

I'll say he needed to explain; he needed to explain nine hundred_ years _worth of stuff!

Then, four things began to happen simultaneously. First, Ms. Aluben, or Nebula, began to melt away, revealing a hideous green and purple, bruise-colored alien creature with antennae and long, bony fingers. Second, the ceiling began quivering again. Third, the glass door behind us shattered, scattering broken glass everywhere. Then, the most frightening thing of all, an assembly of armed Daleks entered through the broken doors, commanding in their robotic voices, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know! I take plot suggestions, as well! If I use any of your ideas, I _will _give you the credit for it. Chapter 3 is coming soon. Hope you're as excited as I am! ****xx. **

**P.s Sorry again for shortness, I worked on it late at night. Lol. **


End file.
